


treachery

by ceo_of_lonely



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banishment, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Execution, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Language, Minecraft IRL, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Whump, but u cant respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely
Summary: Dream regrets everything he did to the former citizens of L'manberg. So, he joins Pogtopia.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 380





	treachery

"Dream! Long time no see," Schlatt said fondly, placing a firm hand onto the masked man's shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Dream bit his tongue for a moment before shrugging. "Away," he replied nonchalantly. "Needed some, uh, time for myself, y'know?" Schlatt nodded.

"I get it, man, have you heard what's been going on while you were gone?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, George told me everything," he lied. Again.

"Good, good. I'm guessing you're going to pick the reasonable choice and stay here, right?"

The question caught Dream off guard. Sure, he had been somewhat expecting it, but something in the president's tone make him uneasy. 

"Of course."

* * *

"That's all?" Wilbur asked, resting his hands on the unstable wooden table. Dream leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"Yup. I mean, I've only just got here a few days ago, I wouldn't expect him to fully trust me with all of his plans just yet, but we'll get there eventually."

"Well, we don't have that much time, Dream," Wilbur snapped, frustration dripping in his tone. Techno placed a hand on his shoulder, a silent, simple, yet comforting gesture. Wilbur sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered. Dream tossed his half-eaten apple up into the air before catching it again.

"It's fine. But, don't worry, I have a feeling it won't take long for me to gain his trust. Plus, if he does have a meeting with the others, I'm sure I can get George to tell me _something_ ," he explained, taking another bite out of the fruit. He ignored the pang of guilt that settled in his chest at the thought of using his friend for this.

_'It's the right thing to do_ ,' he silently reminded himself.

"Right," Tommy said, staring blankly at the distance, looking deep in thought. "You should get going, Dream. They're gonna start wondering where you are if you stay much longer." He turned his gaze towards the blond, who nodded swiftly. Dream could practically feel the tension between the two still, and he couldn't really blame the kid. After everything he had put the citizens of L'manberg through it was only fair that they would doubt in fully trusting him.

"Tomorrow, same time?" Dream asked, reaching back to pull his hoodie over his head. 

"Maybe a bit earlier, so you can stay longer," Techno replied. Dream nodded once more and grabbed his bow and quiver from where they were leaning against the wall beside the door. "Stay safe," Techno added. 

"Always am."

The other two quickly said their goodbyes before Dream was out, ducking his head under the harsh rainfall. A few mobs were scattered around the terrain, but he opted to ignore them, instead picking up his pace as not to get too soaked. The cold wind bit at his skin and the rain seeped to the bone, sending a shiver up his spine. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Oh, hey, Tommy," he said, quickly recognizing the mop of dirty blond hair behind him.

"Hi"

Several long second passed as they walked in silence, the sound of rain hitting the ground around them helping to not make it too awkward.

"You need anything, Tommy?" Dream asked, fondness lacing his tone. Tommy glanced up at him for a second, lips quirking into a small smile.

"No, I just-" He paused, looking down at his hands balled together against his stomach. He stopped in his place, Dream immediately mirroring him. "I just wanted to thank you for all of this," he muttered, just barely heard over the thunder booming in the distance. Dream grinned. He was about to poke fun at the sudden shyness in the teenager, but Tommy beat him to it. "But if you mess this up for us, I will make sure I don't miss another shot, got it, Big D-?"

"Don't call me that."

"I don't think Wilbur's heart could take it! He's an old man- he's _24_!" Tommy exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

"Got it," Dream said, smiling. He ruffled Tommy's hair -much to the boy's annoyance- and walked off.

* * *

It was silent. Not even a cricket sung back at camp. Dream looked around, an eerie sensation that he was being watched tightening his chest. He quickly headed back to his base, keeping his head low, hair soaked and hanging in front of his eyes.

"Where have you been?"

He sighed. He _really_ didn't have the energy for this right now. Shoulders sagging, he turned on his heel.

"I told you before I left, Sap, I went hunting," he said, clear exasperation in his voice. Sapnap stood in front of him, arm crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the small chicken hanging from Dream's clutch. Beside him stood George, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, shielding his eyes from the rain.

"At midnight?" Sapnap asked. 

"Yes," Dream replied bluntly. "Look, I just wanted to clear my head for a bit, okay?" The two stared at him for a moment, expressions unreadable.

"Sure," George said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. 'Night."

Once Dream could barely see their figures walking away, he let out a heavy breath.

_That was a close one_.

* * *

This went on for a month. Dream kept on proving his "loyalty" to Schlatt, strategically and patiently building up the man's trust, brick by brick. And although the few members of Pogtopia were getting impatient with how long it was taking, Dream was quick to reassure them. _They were getting there_.

"It's been over a month and you _still_ haven't found them?!" Schlatt snapped, glaring daggers to each of his citizens. "How hard can it be? I at least would've expected you to find the boy, but, _of course_ you haven't." Venom dripped from his tone, making Tubbo, who was standing beside Dream, flinch slightly. He always would when Tommy would come up in a conversation. Dream wondered if he'd be interested in becoming a spy, too.

"I want all four of you to go out and find them. And you better not show your faces here again until you have. Once and for all."

George and Sapnap nodded obediently, although Dream noticed a matching glint of sorrow in their eyes.

"Now get out of my sight," Schlatt ordered. The four turned and made their way over to the stables in complete, tense silence. They each hopped onto their respective horses and trotted out of Manburg territory. Dream glanced over at his friends. George, as always, carried his bow and a quiver on his back, filled to the brim with what looked like poison-tipped arrows. Sapnap's enchanted diamond sword hung from a scabbard attached to his hip, bouncing with every stride of the horse. And lastly, Tubbo had a diamond axe held in a leather holster similar to Sapnap's. All four were covered, head to toe in netherite armor, and Dream felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized:

_The others don't stand a chance_.

He mindlessly followed the others' lead, trying not to glance over in the direction of Pogtopia's base too much as not to seem suspicious.

"We should split up," George said suddenly, his chocolate brown horse coming to a stop with a gentle pull of the reins. "We can get more coverage that way." Sapnap and Tubbo nodded.

"I can go with Dream, Tubbo you stay with George," Sapnap said, pulling Dream out of his anxiety-fueled haze. "You two can go East, we'll go West." Dream's head snapped up.

"Or _we_ can go East," he said quickly. The three stared at him for a moment, confusion evident in their features.

_'Maybe I have time to warn them before Sap finds them_ ,' he thought.

"Okay..." Sapnap said. "We'll go East, then. We can meet up back here in a bit."

"Alright," Tubbo replied, guiding his horse towards George's. Dream pulled on the reins and gently kicked his horse's sides. He clicked his tongue and the horse started galloping, Sapnap nearby. Dream made his way to the general direction of the base, mind racing, matching the speed of his pulse.

Was this a bad idea?

"Dream."

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Where are we _going_?" Sapnap asked. Dream tore his gaze away.

"I don't know, you wanna split up here?" He asked, crossing his fingers and praying to every superior being in existence that his friend would say yes. Sapnap looked around.

"I don't know, what if we get ambushed?"

"I don't think they have netherite armor and diamond weapons," Dream said, hoping his tone sounded carefree and sarcastic. It probably didn't.

"No, I think we should stick together."

It definitely didn't.

So, when they started getting a bit too close to Pogtopia for comfort, Dream thought,

_'Ah, fuck it.'_

He swiftly pulled his horse to a halt and practically leaped off of it, not even sparing a glance back at Sapnap as he started sprinting towards the small wooden door hidden in the hill of dirt. He ignored Sapnap's calls and nearly rammed into the door while coming to a stop. He pushed on the handle to no avail. 

"Guys!" He called out, banging at the oak with an enclosed fist. "Wilbur! Techno!" He frantically twisted the handle with both hands. This damn makeshift door was _shit_. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sapnap swinging his leg around the horse's back and landing roughly on the ground. "Tommy!" Dream called. "God fucking-" he took a few steps back before speeding towards the door and slamming his shoulder against it, the wood splintering and the entire door nearly flying off its hinges. Dream scrambled down the stone stairs that led to the ravine, immediately spotting Techno walking towards one of he many furnaces littering the place, arms full of potatoes.

"Techno! Could you not hear me?!" Dream snapped. The man in question turned around, eyes widening in shock and focusing on something above Dream. The blond looked up to see Sapnap standing several steps up the spiral staircase, sword out, glaring at Techno. 

"Techno, get Tommy and Wilbur and get out of here. _Now_ ," Dream ordered, not even sparing a glance at Techno before taking his own sword out. Sapnap stared down at him in bewilderment.

"Dream, what are you-?" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Dream swung. Sapnap easily dodged it, eyes widening somehow even further. "Dream..?"

"I'm sorry," the blond murmured. He swung again. Sapnap raised his shield, the sound of wood hitting diamond echoing throughout the ravine. His eyes shifted from hurt to enraged, and before Dream knew it, Sapnap had struck him head-on, sending both tumbling off the stairs and onto the ground a few feet below.

The air was knocked out of Dream's lungs and the back of his head hit the stone painfully. His vision blacked out for a second before he managed to blink it away. Sapnap, got to his feet beside his masked friend, holding the tip of his sword under Dream's chin. 

"You _traitor_ ," Sapnap muttered. Although there was coldness behind his voice, Dream sensed over everything else so much _hurt_. Dream rested his head on the ground.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry," he admitted. Quickly, he grabbed the tip of the blade with both hands and pushed it upwards, the handle slipping out of Sapnap's grasp and hitting him in the face. As he stumbled back, hands flying up to his bleeding nose, Dream noticed Techno rushing out of a built-in room in one of the walls, Tommy and Wilbur right on his heels. A calming sense of relief washed over him when the three ran up the stairs and out of sight. He got to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sap," he said softly.

"You won't."

Sapnap swung his sword towards Dream, who jumped back right on time, the blade swinging inches from his stomach. The two fought for several moments, hesitating with every move because, after all, they were still best friends, and although their loyalties lay elsewhere, they couldn't bring themselves to severely hurt the other. At one point, Sapnap stopped, lowering his weapon.

"Why?" He whispered. Dream sighed.

"Schlatt is no Wilbur."

Their eyes met. Dream sheathed his sword and straightened his mask.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore, Sap."

"Then go."

Dream blinked, eyebrows raising. Sapnap avoided his gaze.

"Leave before I change my mind."

So Dream left. 

* * *

"Guys? It's me, don't worry, there's no one with me," Dream called out, glancing between trees and into caves. Thin rays of the setting sun seeped through the trees, casting long, dark shadows across the muddy, uneven ground. He heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned to face Tommy. His hair was all over the place, clothes wrinkled and stained with mud, eyes wide in suspicion and anxiety.

"Are you sure?" He asked tentavitely. Dream nodded, looking around for the other two.

"Yup, don't you worry. Where are Techno and Wilbur?"

"They went out to get some food and supplies. They should be back in a bit." Tommy sounded off, the usual liveliness in his voice now gone, instead replaced with disappointment and exhaustion.

"You ok?" Dream asked, slightly lowering his head to meet the younger boy's eyes. Tommy shrugged and waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, I just... We worked so hard and now it's gone," he muttered bitterly. " _Again_."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should've warned you guys sooner, or led Sap away from the base, but, this won't last. Schlatt's gotten too comfortable in his position, and with some convincing and maybe bribing, we can easily get Eret, Niki, and Tubbo on our side.

"What about the rest?" Tommy asked. Dream tensed.

"I can talk to Fundy and find out what he thinks about all of this, but George and Sap..." He trailed off, chest aching. Tommy simply nodded, sensing the man's sudden change in demeanour. Before he could say anything though, the two froze at the sounds of hooves hitting dirt. Dream slowly straightened his posture, hand subconsciously reaching over to the handle of his sword. 

_'It's probably just Techno and Wilbur, calm down.'_

But by Tommy's sudden stunned expression, he guessed not.

"Dream."

The masked man slowly turned and squinted as a bright light was held before him. His hand remained on his sword, and he only grabbed it tighter when his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to recognize the four men standing before him. 

Sapnap, Tubbo, Fundy, and none other than the president himself.

"Schlatt," Dream said coldly. A distant part of him wanted to make some witty joke to ease the tension, but he quickly decided against it. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Clay." Schlatt handed the torch he'd been holding over to Sapnap, who carefully avoided his friend's eyes. 

"Dream..?" Tommy murmured from beside him, staring wide-eyed and hurt. 

"Tommy, run."

Tommy held his ground. Dream glared at him.

"I'm not leaving you to die, Dream."

"Ah, how sweet," Schlatt interrupted, voice laced with sarcasm. He turned his attention to Dream. "Where are the other two?"

Dream chuckled humorlessly. "You think I'm just gonna tell you? Just like that?" Schlatt stared at him for a moment, unimpressed, before raising one hand and snapping his fingers. Almost instantly, Fundy raised his loaded crossbow, aimed at Tommy. Dream clenched his jaw.

"Now," Schlatt said. "I'm going to ask you one more time, and you're going to tell me. Where. Are. The others?"

Dream nearly flinched under the man's hostile glare and harsh tone, but instead, he held Schlatt's steady gaze, bristling. "Over my dead body."

"How about over his?" Schlatt asked, nodding over to Tommy. If looks could kill, Schlatt would be long gone by now. "Why don't you be reasonable and walk over here, where you _belong-_ " Dream was about to protest, rage flaring up in his chest so bright and powerful that his hands started to shake. "Or the kid's dead."

Dream glanced over at Tommy. Their eyes met for a moment. Dream suddenly, for the first time in years, wished he didn't have his mask on in hopes of telling everything Tommy needed to know with nothing but a look. But, alas, it was Dream's pride or Tommy's life, so, bedrugingly, he walked over and stood beside Schlatt, ignoring the way Sapnap's eyes practically burned into his skull.

Then, as if the Gods themselves had decided to work against him, Techno and Wilbur stepped into the clearing behind Tommy, freezing in place when they realized what was happening. Schlatt grinned.

"Nice of you two to join us."

* * *

He should've known. Really, he should've realized before the situation got so bad. Before Tommy had a crossbow aimed at his head and before his greatest enemy was standing before him, a malicious glint in his eye. Wilbur's eyes shifted over to Dream, who stood beside the president, head low, lips pulled into a straight line.

"Schlatt," Wilbur greeted the man coldly. "We aren't in L'man- _Manberg_ territory, you have no right to be after us-"

"Oh, except I do," Schlatt interrupted, folding his hands behind his back. "Because, if I remember correctly, you're little team of misfits haven't stayed away from Manberg territory _at all_. Burning down our buildings and flag, stealing crops and riches. So, actually, I have every right in the world to be after you three." Wilbur noticed Tommy's shoulders tense up. "So, why don't you spare yourselves the trouble and come with us."

Wilbur unsheathed his sword, holding it before him defensively, Techno quickly doing the same with his axe. "I would rather _die_ ," Wilbur spat, a sudden sense of déjà vu washing over him. Schlatt, sighing, glanced back at his men.

"Then die you shall."

Everything happened so quick he barely had time to process it before adrenaline took over and he was only blocking his attackers' hits by instinct and muscle memory. Fundy - _his own son, goddamnit_ \- had this look in his eye as he swung his diamond sword towards Wilbur. Merciless. Unforgiving. Wilbur stumbled back, pain settling in his chest. And although he was slightly struggling to breathe through it, it was no physical pain. Looking around the clearing, suddenly transformed into another battlefield, the pain grew. Tubbo and Tommy stood in front of each other, swinging their weapons, iron meeting diamond in between, only slicing at their brother-like connection even further. And here Wilbur stood, battling against someone he would've called _family_ several weeks ago, over nothing but a burnt flag and the orders of a ruler.

He kicked Fundy in the chest, making him stumble back. Wilbur turned. Dream was staring at him. And even though during the last few weeks the mask had brought so much joy and _hope_ to Pogtopia, now it only made him shudder.

His chest hurt.

* * *

His cell was cold. He was cold. But not the type of cold that bites at your skin and makes your fingers and the tip of your nose go numb, but the cold that settles in your gut and stays there for too long. The cold that makes you want to cry but at the same time keeps you numb enough not to. 

Dream stared at the cobblestone ceiling, mind elsewhere. A much simpler time. Before elections and wars and presidents and betrayal. When everyone genuinely got along, not because they had to or because they had no other choice, when everyone would simply build and explore, a relieving escape from their respective pasts.

_'All good things must come to an end,'_ he thought somberly. ' _But maybe this doesn't have to yet._ '

The spark of hope that had kept him going for the last two days flickered when he was sentenced to public execution for treason. It was completely gone when he glanced over to George and Sapnap, both keeping their chin up, chest out, like they had been trained to do. Dream knew them better than that, though, so he ignored the way a tear slipped into view from under George's goggles and the way Sapnap's eyes went glossy.

He was quite surprised, though, when they visited him in his cell later that day.

"I'm sorry," Sapnap repeated for the hundredth time, hiding his face in his hands and resting his elbows in his knees. Dream scooted closer to him, reaching a hand out through the bars and resting it on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, they were going to find out eventually, you did what you had to," he said softly. Sapnap's head shot up.

"No, I didn't have to! I don't owe Schlatt anything, and now you're gonna die because of me." His voice cracked, face falling, shoulders shaking. Dream shook his head.

"How were you supposed to know he was gonna do this? Seiously, Sap, it'll be ok."

"How?!" the younger man roared. "I saw where you had run off to and when Schlatt asked me if I saw anything I just told him! I swear- I didn't- I didn't mean to get you into this." Dream looked down, pulling his hand back.

"You're not going to die," George suddenly spoke up, for the first time since the two arrived. Sapnap and Dream stared, encouraging him to go on. "We're going to get you out of this. With the help of the others."

Dream's shoulders fell, the cold returning. "I doubt they trust me anymore." He'd seen the looks on Wilbur and Techno's faces, and there had been no need for words to understand he'd broken every last ounce of trust he'd built with them the second he walked over to stand beside the enemy. And, sure, Tommy's life was being threatened, but they didn't know that. Dream could only hope Tommy would explain what really happened, wherever they were.

"We can talk to them," George insisted. Dream sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Sure, knock yourselves out," he said. "Just- don't be surprised if they don't believe you."

George's face set into one of pure determination. "They will."

* * *

Dream realized a bit too late that Pogtopia had probably refused to help out, because George and Sapnap hadn't visited his cell in two days and he was currently being carried to his death. He figured his friends didn't have the heart to tell him.

He was led to a grassy clearing surrounded by the members of Manberg. Schlatt stood in the center, a proud smirk crossing his features as Dream stood several feet away. 

"I never like to get my hands dirty with these kinds of things," the president began, turning slightly to receive the bow and single arrow handed to him by Fundy. "But, if I don't do it, who will?" Dream locked his jaw. Schlatt slowly settled the arrow into the bow, keeping it low before looking up to Dream. "Oh, and do me a favor and take that damn mask off, will ya'?"

Dream hesitated for a moment, looking around at everyone else. George and Sapnap were nowhere to be found. Tubbo was holding his head down, Niki was staring ahead, eyes brimming with unshed tears. Eret's shoulders were hunched, avoiding Dream's eyes. Even Fundy looked unsure, shifting weight from one leg to the other, nervously glancing at Schlatt's bow every few seconds.

Dream reached up and pulled his mask off, tossing it onto the grass. He felt too exposed, most of the people here had never seen his face. Schlatt grinned.

"Why don't we get this over with?"

He raised his bow. Dream sucked in a deep breath. Schlatt pulled the string back. The tip of the arrow taunted Dream.

Suddenly, there were voices and rushed footsteps. The group looked around. To Dream's left, George, Sapnap, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno suddenly ran out into the clearing, netherite weapons in hand, all of them wearing full diamond armor. 

Dream's knees nearly buckled with relief. Tommy spotted him and saluted as the rest ran towards Schlatt. Dream grinned.

_His chest hurt_.

He blinked, Tommy's face dropping over from where he stood.

_Wait, why did his chest hurt?_

Dream stumbled back, looking down.

Ah, _fuck_.

Schlatt's arrow sat embedded into his chest, directly under his sternum. Blood blossomed into his hoodie. Dream fell to his knees, one hand grabbing a fistful of grass strands, the other hovering around the wound. 

_'They were so close.'_

Something was going on around him, but through the ringing in his ears and the blur in his vision, he couldn't make himself care. Someone walked up to him. He prayed it was someone on his side.

It wasn't.

He was kicked onto the ground, making him land onto his side with a - _very_ painful, by the way- thud. He groaned, coughing weakly. Something warm and wet splattered onto his lips. He looked up.

Of course it was Schlatt.

The president knelt down, one hand reaching down to the arrow. He wrapped his fingers around the thin wooden handle and swiftly pulled it out. Dream saw stars for a moment, hot, blinding pain coursing through his stomach and chest. His breathing was coming out in short, rapid pants, and he struggled to stay focused on Schlatt's face.

"Rot in hell," the man said before looking over his shoulder, getting to his feet, and walking off, hiding in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone else.

Dream closed his eyes. Exhaustion -both mental and physical- threatened to pull him into unconsciousness, but before he had the pleasure to pass out, someone was shaking him, rolling him onto his back.

"-eam! Dream! C'mon, Dream, hold on!"

He cracked his eyes open, meeting Tommy's panicked gaze. The boy sighed in relief.

"Don't you worry, Big D, we're gonna get you out of here," he said, glancing up for a moment, as if looking for someone. "Niki agreed to help, we finally got her on our side."

Dream blinked sluggishly, head lolling over in the direction where Schlatt had run off to. He swallowed the blood rising in his throat.

"What about Schlatt?" He slurred.

"We'll deal with that dickhead later," Tommy said right as Wilbur came into view. He crouched beside Dream, eyes sweeping over the extent of his injury.

"Shit," he muttered. "Tommy, we might not have enough time." Normally, Dream would've panicked at those words, but he was struggling to breathe and his body hurt and his warped vision was making him dizzier, so he wouldn't mind passing out for a bit.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked. Wilbur placed both hands over Dream's wound, trying to slow the bleeding down as best as he could. Dream winced, to tired to give a more adequate response.

"He's losing blood too quickly, he won't make it if we don't leave now."

"Well, how are we going to take him?"

Wilbur sighed and pulled his hands back, wiping them on his pants, staining them with an unnerving about of blood. He reached down, scooped Dream up, and got to his feet. "You bring Niki and the others to the new base, and make sure to bring food and medical supplies." Tommy nodded, looked at Dream for a moment, and ran off.

Wilbur stared heading out of Manberg territory, trying to walk as smoothly as possible as not to jostle Dream too much.

Dream shivered, suddenly feeling strangely cold. Black spots danced around his vision, and he finally gave into them.

* * *

Dream was distantly aware of movement around him. Voices, too, but they were muffled and he could barely register who they were coming from. Something warm was draped over him and he was laying on something soft and cushiony, making him want to fall back asleep. Eventually, he regained the feeling in his limbs and the ringing in his ears faded. Once he found the strength to, his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before his surroundings cleared up.

The ceiling above him was made of spruce and the walls were lines with cobblestone. A torch hung from the wall at the foot of the bed, giving off a cozy, orange glow. Dream turned his head slightly. On the other side of the bed was a double chest and a bedside table, his mask sitting on top. He raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes, sighing.

Suddenly, the door opened and George peeked in.

"Oh, you're awake!" He exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned his head and called out for the others. "Guys, Dream's up!" George walked into the room, leaving the door ajar. He stood in front of the bed, hands fidgeting with his shirt.

"George-"

"I'm sorry," the older man said, not meeting Dream's eyes. "I should've- I knew what Schlatt was doing was wrong but I didn't- I should've-"

"George, don't apologize, it's all good."

George looked like he was going to say something, but before he could, Tommy and Tubbo walked in.

"Hey, big man!" Tommy greeted.

"Hey, Tommy," Dream chuckled, distantly thankful he didn't call him Big D again. "Hey, Tubbo."

"Hi," Tubbo said shyly. Dream could practically see the waves of regret rolling off of him.

"Dream, I'm-"

"Is everyone gonna apologize?" Dream interrupted with a laugh cut short as his stomach started throbbing. Sapnap, Wilbur, and Techno walked into the room. He noticed Niki leaning against the doorframe.

"Seriously, you guys don't have to be sorry for anything."

The group stood in silence for a moment. Dream pushed himself up.

"Alright," he said. "What's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! :D  
> (twitter: @/ceo_of_lonely)


End file.
